Conventionally, in order to play back an image such as a movie, advertisement or the like in a theater, a two-dimensional image is projected on a single screen placed on the front side of the theater. However, the audience has no choice but to watch only the two-dimensional (2D) image in such a system.
Recently, techniques related to 3D images have been developed to provide images having a sense of depth to the audience, and the 3D image techniques use a principle of feeling a sense of depth even from a planar image if different images respectively enter left and right eyes of a person and merge together in the brain, in which two cameras having different polarized light filters are used when an image is taken, and a user wears glasses or the like having polarized light filters when watching the image so that different images may enter the left and right eyes.
However, although the 3D technique may provide an image having a sense of depth to a user, there is a limit in that it is difficult to be absorbed in the image itself since it is merely watching an image played back on a single screen. In addition, there is also a limit in that the direction of the sense of depth felt by the audience is restricted to the direction where the single screen exists. In addition, since the conventional 3D technique requires the audience to wear glasses or the like having polarized light filters when watching an image, t is inconvenient for the audience who watch the image, and since different images are artificially and forcibly injected into the left and right eyes, sensitive audience may feel dizzy or nausea.
Accordingly, a so-called ‘multi-projection system’ which can solve the problems of the conventional projection system based on a single screen has been proposed, and the ‘multi-projection system’ mentioned here means a technique capable of providing a sense of depth and a sense of immersion to the audience by arranging a plurality of projection surfaces around the audience seats and playing back an image having a sense of unity on the plurality of projection surfaces.
Meanwhile, in order to efficiently perform a data processing operation (e.g., image correction, simulation of a view of showing an image or the like) related to the operation of the ‘multi-projection system’, a technique of creating information on the ‘structure of a theater’ and utilizing the information for data processing is needed. It is since that because the ‘multi-projection system’ should implement a plurality of projection surfaces unlike a conventional projection system which includes only a single projection surface, the system should be constructed in a different form according to the ‘structure of a theater’ and should perform a different data processing operation (e.g., image correction, simulation of a state of showing an image or the like) according to the ‘structure of a theater’.
However, in a conventional projection system installing only a single screen, such a technique does not exist.
Accordingly, in relation to the operation of the ‘multi-projection system’, a technique capable of creating information related to the structure of a theater and utilizing the created information for a variety of data processing operations is required.